This document relates to a new and improved water bottle filling system that is particularly adapted for use in a motor vehicle. The system includes a single air pump that may be utilized to move air and water through the water bottle filling system. Advantageously, the new and improved water bottle filling system is easily controlled, allows for a sealed connection with a water bottle thereby preventing contaminants from entering the system, and allows for quick and efficient water bottle filling without relying upon gravity. Since water is positively forced from a reservoir to the water bottle, the storage reservoir is no longer required to be above the water bottle for gravity feed. Thus, there is greater design freedom when deciding vehicle packaging locations. From the above it is clear that the new and improved water bottle filling system represents a significant advance in the art.